kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Lici Ui/Kancolle Fanfic: Ship up girl
First some intro of me, i learn chinese, malay, english since kindergarden but when i took my high school exam, i fail all 3 of them... So my lauguage is very bad and now i am struggling in my college with English. Hence i decide to train myself by writting more, please bare with me for my weak grammar and spelling, any spell chcker or grammar nazi are all welcome here to flame correct me, =P As for my style of storyline, you will notice that i prefer Heros that suffer and soul-crushing desperating fate from my comments in anime. So beware of dark and moral torturing materials here. You been warned. Chapter 1 The New Girl Chapter 1, The New Girl Along a road as petal of sakura flower cover the deserted rural road. Sun light raised from the east and colour the sea and cloud from the distance with reddish yellow. Where echo of wave can be heard while tweeting of pigeons on top the sakura trees reach out the forest to the west. Sudden a short silence where a motorcycle speeding in from the distance and follow by the moderate engine sound it produce along the way. As the motorcycle drive through the road, flower petal gusting out from the ground while birds of various kind taking off from the trees. Once notice that the road end is near, the motorcyclist slow down the vehicle to complete stop and hold over to the side. The motorcyclist take off the helmet and release her black straight short hair which barely touch her shoulder except her front hair which she grow toward her left side. For a size of a teen, she wear a casual jersey in red with complex Japanese written all over it with “JSN” display in the centre at the back. There is a nametag and the edge of the cloth with letter ‘Chick’. She stare speechlessly at her destination, a small anchorage naval base in north eastern of Okinawa, which is surrounded by tall old concrete fence of 3 meter in height. Layers of rusty and spiky wire that run along the top of the fence can be seen. In the midpoint of the wall where the road end stand a steel gate which lock out the outsider from entering. A signboard cover the left leaf of the gate reads ‘Trespasser prohibits’. The girl self-murmuring “This is the place according to GPS, which is surprisingly easy to find. Now there are one and a half hours before eight, so what should I do?” She try to inspect the facilities through the view behind the gate and saw no one. “I guess I would take a rest behind the wall and wait for the gate open up” Soon she lay down on the ground and look onto the sky. “One cloud, two cloud, three cloud……” “Hell, those clouds look like ships. How long has I not seen one before?” A swing sound of the gate break her day dreaming and she intently stand up straight. She saw a develop lady wearing a weird gothic dress, she has short purple hair with a floating hollo shape metal device above her head. On her right arm, she carry a bag of sack, probably garbage bag. She look at the motorcyclist and say. “Why, hello there” “Good morning madam, my name is Chick, I just assigned here, looking forward to be working with you” “Oh I see, sorry I didn’t check the notification and didn’t aware of your arrival today. Else I should have at least prepare a warm welcome for you.” “Sorry for the sudden intrusion and trouble on you, madam.” “OK, never mind that, come on in and make yourself home.” The Madam continue carrying the bag walking along the wall to dispose the garbage bag at the corner of the wall. While Chick entering the base. “Is she for real didn’t take me seriously and allow me in this easily, what if a real dangerous criminal just walk in like this? The commander in this fleet should have manage well over the security.” As she approaching the 2 storey brick building which is in the centre of the facility, she found that the door is locked. Further looking around the ground she found a broken signboard written ‘Administration Multipurpose Building’. She then look to the left and saw old falling apart warehouse structure where on the right she saw an old fashion building with a signboard written ‘Dorm’ in front of it. At the back of the multipurpose building she see the port to the beautiful sunshine. As she try to leave the building, three girls rushing to meet her coming out from the dorm. “Pyon Pyon Pyon” Category:Blog posts